


隐居/Hideway

by Roller



Category: Smallville
Genre: Lois & Clark challenge, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roller/pseuds/Roller
Summary: 字面意义上的渡假





	隐居/Hideway

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hideaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41671) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



克拉克发现自己正冲一个十岁的小女孩大吼，这时，他知道出问题了。她放自己的小弟弟在街上乱晃，那孩子差点就被一辆失控的巴士撞到。还没被吼之前，她就已经难受得不能再难受了，他知道，可他还是听到自己的嗓门提高了。

这也没让他好过多少——他救下的小男孩踢着他的胫骨，大叫：“你别烦我姐姐！”可他没闭嘴，转身离开时，他们紧抓着彼此，两人都在啜泣，人们正朝街上跑，来看他到底为什么大吵大叫。

他羞愧地带着患成年型癫痫的巴士司机飞去医院接受治疗，然后火速回到报社。他得以聆听露易丝和佩里为最近的失误痛斥他，将近十分钟后，他收到蝙蝠侠发来的训号，一伙超级恶棍在芝加哥抢银行。他唔里唔噜说了个关于邻居宠物鱼的借口就匆匆离开了。

三个洲，两片外国土地，一篇专题故事和露易丝后来将近五十二次的蛇鲨似的笑，他设法回到家里，呆够时间放上一壶水烧滚来煮面，然后冲进淋浴间洗掉垃圾滞留不去的臭气（巴塞罗那，怪物的黏液之类），可是，等他擦干了，又有一个联盟警报，结果是扯上一只巨型蚂蚁和一座堆满桃子罐头的仓库。

等他回到公寓时，水已经烧干，壶底成了黑漆漆的一团。

克拉克叹气，给杰克批萨店打电话。

他们拒绝外送，因为过去每次外送员到达的时候他都不在。电话那头的人说，即使他第二天总会付帐，也不值得找气受。克拉克说他可以自己来拿，那人挂线。

克拉克用X视线扫了冰箱，唯一能看到的食物让他想起怪物的黏液，外加一罐橘子汁——里面已经有了大陆似的悬浮物。

他重重跌坐在长沙发上——实际上，是跌坐在把沙发盖得密不透风的寸把厚的报纸、垃圾邮件和脏衣服上——将脸埋进手心。现在去农场是不是太晚了？妈妈总留些剩菜——可她看他的样子会多么难过。

电话响了。克拉克考虑要融掉它，但是之后他只得再弄个新的，那要花更多时间。他飞快地抓起听筒，咆哮道：“什么事？”

“耐心，耐心。”紫色丝绸一般的声音说道。

克拉克把电话从耳朵边拿开，诧异地看着它。它没有爆炸或者是变成绿色，于是他小心翼翼地把电话放回耳边。

“莱——莱克斯？”

“来阁楼，现在。”

他太累太饿除了哼哼什么都做不了。说到不可信赖他有一整篇独白，可他没费事表达出来。

“认真的，我向你保证：我无意伤害人和你的人。我只想谈谈。”克拉克没回答，莱克斯叹口气继续：“同样，你知道的，月球基地的事情以后我的氪石储备少得几乎一无所有了，所以就算我想做什么也做不了。我甚至拿走了戒指。所以，过来吧，克拉克。”

“假如你以为——”

“过来，不然我就做些你更不喜欢的事情。”莱克斯保证。克拉克不自觉地打了个哆嗦。也许莱克斯是个骗子，可他的威胁总是建立在以真实为核心的坚实基础上。同样，以前莱克斯从没打电话到克拉克家，这事本身就要求他调查。

“好。” 克拉克挤出声，重重放下电话，在莱克斯说什么赶快的讽刺话前就让他闭了嘴。克拉克考虑要脱掉制服，穿过一整天后，制服朝上面溜，弄得让人不舒服，不过莱克斯对紧身织物和原色彻彻底底毫不搀水的厌恶说服他继续穿着。

一分钟以后，他降下来触到莱克斯家台阶上的意大利大理石。玻璃滑门开着。他启用X视线，没看到明显对他有威胁的东西，不过里面肯定有一个大号的铅包保险箱。

莱克斯没有照克拉克预期的那样呆在书房里，而是在阁楼更里面的餐厅里。

克拉克小心翼翼地走过一间间布置奢华的房间，注意到从世界各地弄来的无价的艺术品。有面墙挂满了情色的日本浮世绘，他刚看清楚那些梳着顶髻的家伙在做什么就红了脸匆匆向前。 

克拉克走进餐厅。莱克斯坐在一张大得足以放下二十个位子的长桌尽头。

桌上铺满了批萨盒子。

“真——这是什么？”莱克斯老实巴交地抬起头，克拉克要求他解释。

莱克斯说：“批萨。还是你想换成中餐？厨房里有，不过早先你和Jack起过龃龉，我想——” 

有一件让克拉克多多少少喜欢当超人的事——不是救人——是他可以紧抓着莱克斯的领子把莱克斯从地上提起来，莱克斯挣扎着呼吸，双手用不比小猫爪子大的力气拍打克拉克的手腕。

“你打什么主意？”

莱克斯喘着气：“关于——六——离地六英寸——我说过。”

克拉克松开手，放莱克斯落进椅子里。他带着阴沉的满足感看莱克斯紧紧抓上椅子扶手。

“这是食物。”莱克斯整平领子和领带以后开口：“显然你饿到不能冷静地谈话，而我有事情要和你讨论。里面没毒——除了饱和脂肪跟防腐剂，但是我想象不出你像我一样在意。吃些东西，再看这个。”他指向躺在某个纸板盒上的报告似的东西。

芝士和肉的味道——还有菠菜和大蒜——很诱人。克拉克投在批萨上的目光没泄露出任何不同寻常的东西。在外卖里下药不是莱克斯的风格，而且——假如莱克斯打算毒死他，药会下在酒里。要不就在星球日报趁他不备时用细小的喷嘴下在早上的咖啡里。

克拉克小心地打开最近的盒子。

意大利香肠厚脸皮地朝他抛媚眼。

一旦他手里拿着第一块，结果就不可避免了。不是妈妈的手艺，但是——他永远不会对哪个活着的灵魂承认——几乎是一样好。另外，他几天没吃过东西了，有——好吧，记忆混合着这些天来与他争斗的所有自然与人为的灾难，很难想起究竟有几天。技术上说，他不需要吃饭，但是，胃里装进什么不是咖啡的东西那感觉该死的好。 

吃下两块意大利香肠披萨，一块纯芝士披萨，一块茄子披萨，还有一块夏威夷披萨后，他放松得足以去看莱克斯的报告。

他浏览报告的时候，莱克斯比以往更苍白了。一瞬间克拉克想知道他是不是没事，随后记起自己并不在乎。

报告装订得利落还有个亮光封面，用红色大字体标着题目：“超级英雄的活动。”克拉克一边咬下另一片香肠一边翻开报告。

起初几页的图表记录了联盟成员去年的救援活动，分列出工作时数，然后是拯救人数，然后是从一处移到另一处的里程数。

“我不知道你认为自己在干吗，”克拉克急匆匆地吞咽：“监控我们的——” 

“读下去。”莱克斯说。克拉克想做些什么好抹掉莱克斯脸上自鸣得意的表情，但首先，他得放下披萨，其次，除了整容手术就没什么能让莱克斯看起来不那么自鸣得意。

报告第二部分是比较——细小的彩色线条代表各个超级英雄，形状恰当的标志和图表排在一起。

莱克斯用一种正义联盟字型来处理所有的符号，克拉克花了一小会儿来赞叹这一事实。他自己不会想到用小小的绿龙来代表J‘onn。

从他们建立联盟的那个月起，带着“S”的红线陡然上扬，而其他人的走势趋缓。

“这不公平！”克拉克说：“我更强，更快——” 

“翻页。”

克拉克怒视，但是服从了。下一页简单些，他的活动水平上升程度其他人的衰退程度不那么戏剧性，但依然清楚。说明文字表示：“根据能力差异评定成果。”小号注脚解释了用来比较速度，体力，退缩能力等等的算术式。

克拉克翻到最后一页，上面没有图表。取而代之的，是六十镑粗体字发出的呐喊：“渡假。”

他瞪大眼睛看着那一页。

莱克斯从来不会让人好好呆着：“有时候，克拉克，让神奇女侠或绿箭侠干次活儿。”

为了避免对话，克拉克翻到报告前面回顾数据。 莱克斯的情报人员好得让人不安。克拉克发誓，有些被记下的事故普通人应该还不知道。（克拉克在自己脑中清晰地听到莱克斯尖锐的回复：很多事情上你给我公正的称呼，但是，从来没有‘普通’）

莱克斯一定在某个时候拿出了中餐。直到一根芝麻面从筷子上掉下来“啪嗒”一声落在报告上，克拉克才注意到这点。古古怪怪的，面条的形状像是记录Batman业绩的黑线。

莱克斯夸张地又叹了口气。“承认吧。我看，你因为过劳掉下食物还没关系，但是很快就会是一辆巴士或者巨型机器人。我担保，比起你去充电让地球自己转一礼拜来，假如你让那种事发生，到时候你的感觉要糟得多。”

终于，克拉克抬起头。莱克斯总是一个样，苍白而平滑，黯淡的轻松表象不足以隐藏潜层的紧张。克拉克吃东西的时候他已经松掉领带，解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子。他拿着一只装有某种液体的玻璃杯，克拉克毫不怀疑那液体昂贵而且含酒精。

“你为什么做这个？”

莱克斯兴致勃勃地投入一场显然是早有准备的演说：“作为你最有可能的目标之一，我宁可你清醒理性而不是像最近一样火气大。更不用说我感激你辛勤工作把这颗行星从不是我的人和实体里解救出来。”

克拉克推测：“你只希望调开我，这样你就可以实现一个阴谋。”他知道莱克斯会有个准备好的回应，可他不必说出来。这就像是下象棋时换手。

莱克斯揉揉鼻梁，闭起眼睛：“我不是建议你去半人马座阿尔法星渡假，克拉克——像是我有时候希望你去——只是去个安静的地方，并且严格指示联盟的其他人除非这行星危在旦夕不然别烦你。”他抬头看克拉克，他毫无皱纹的面庞请求信赖，让克拉克回到了小镇的办公室。那个时候，时不时地，莱克斯依然会试图用他扭曲的莱克斯之道去做正确的事情。 

“你觉得有Bat在监视我的每一个动作我能搞出什么乱子？更不要说可爱的莱恩小姐了。”他头一次露出真正的怒气。这些天，莱克斯气露易丝比气克拉克更厉害——又一个莱克斯已经放弃他的信号。

克拉克犹豫了。提出这个——他很累，那种睡眠也无济于事的累——如果他有时间睡觉。近来，对他而言，太阳也失去了大部分光辉。假如万一有紧急事态时他们可以联系到他——

可这是莱克斯，总是有潜在动机的莱克斯，即使——尤其——他宣称作为朋友说话时。

莱克斯一定是在他脸上看到了拒绝：“你要怎样才会相信我不是为了自己不道德的目的才试着把你弄出大都会？”

考虑这番话的过程中克拉克又吃下几个饺子。他的弱点是一直过于严肃地对待莱克斯说的话，哪怕是经历了那么多以后。

“要是你也不和世界上的其他人接触……”他试探着说。

“荒谬。”莱克斯立刻说：“我管理着世界上最大的跨国集团。”

“而我是世界上最有力的超级英雄。”克拉克说：“假如没有我它能转下去，我知道没有你它也能转。”

莱克斯瞪着他，嘴巴半开着，似乎是打算补充些用不上的抗议。随后，他转过身将侧面展示给克拉克，同时喝下一大口酒。

“就连总统也渡假。”克拉克说，声音里悄悄加进些挑战。

莱克斯仔细打量，评估着克拉克的认真。

“假如我这么做，”他说：“你也得真正地休息。不用超级听力——要是我不能在小房间里接电话，你也不能听半个世界以外的声音。不用X视线——假如我不能看电视。不能飞——假如我困在一个偏僻的地方。不能——”

“我知道。”克拉克在听到同热视线对应的事情前打断他。

“好，”莱克斯说：“我们明天早上走。”

“等等——我们？”

莱克斯眯起眼：“你不相信我会遵守讨价还价的结果，对吧？我知道我不信任你，不信任所有英雄主义的诱惑。”

他说中了。不是说克拉克不值得信赖，那完全就不公平，而是信任莱克斯——好吧，也许信任是双方的。

“我们去哪儿？”莱克斯对克拉克做过计划，所以他脑袋里一定有目的地。

“维金群岛附近的岛屿。”莱克斯说：“私人所有。你——我们会单独呆在那里。”

“要是有什么紧急情况——”

“是的，是的，”莱克斯举起手抢先一步挡住次要的异议：“买定离手。你最好跟你的超级朋友们说清楚，他们得把‘紧急情况’定义在非常狭窄的范围里，不然我会爆个大惊喜，让他们看看那个词的真正意思。”

奇怪的是，威胁叫人宽心，这显示莱克斯依然是他自己而不是什么无私地关心克拉克福利的替代品。

“要是你吃完了——”克拉克低下头，发现自己已经把中餐一扫而空——“我要做些安排。明天早上九点你可以来接我。”

“接你？”克拉克当应声虫。

莱克斯冷冷地微笑，他的伤疤像是一个感叹号。“我不想留给我的敌人一份飞机飞往偏僻地点的记录。轻装——岛上很暖和。”

莱克斯脑袋里没装着明说他可以走人的想法，莱克斯用站着不动和转身走开的动作来强调这一信息。

克拉克看着他离开，头部的线条与多年前莱克斯离开时一样，上衣成了深色阴影，步子从不迟疑。

他怎么会谈起要和自己最坏的敌人一起渡假的？莱克斯的逻辑很有说服力——总是这样，假如你认为结果能让方式合理化，只是这次的方式没牵扯到非法试验或是金融欺诈，只是——

一片沙滩？

克拉克眨眨眼，然后意识到莱克斯•卢瑟的餐厅可能不是弄清楚莱克斯游戏本质的最佳地点。一闪而过的X视线显示莱克斯在办公里迅速地打字，同时用耳机讲话。

好了，然后。

克拉克回家去打包。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

莱克斯没有跺脚、看表或用任何可见的方式来表现他等了克拉克很长时间。无论如何，他不知怎的有办法表现出克拉克的二十分钟延误让他恼火。也许是他肩膀的位置。

“抱歉，”克拉克说，因为他忍不住：“有一件事——”

莱克斯说：“俄罗斯失散的核武器，是的，我知道。”他动了动下巴，仿佛还想说。取而代之的是他拎起包——对这么个晒衣架来说，惊人得小——递给克拉克，克拉克接过包，小心得好象自己接过的是个婴儿。

他决定眼下最好的出路是抱起莱克斯开始朝维金群岛的方向飞。用手臂环着莱克斯很窘——手里拿着包——而且还有其他理由——不过他设法做到了。

莱克斯的气味真的很好。柑橘，一点点麝香，但是干净。克拉克认为这也许是拿莱克斯跟他经常这样子运送的被救援者相比的结果，那些人通常不是烟熏火燎，就是流血，再不然痛苦得要死。其中，很大一票身体机能还没失控的人意识到自己在飞之后就会失控。上帝保佑，人们习惯了超级英雄的概念后这种反应渐渐不太普遍了。克拉克的制服不会破，可是得洗好几次才能把味道弄掉。 

无论如何，莱克斯根本不像那样。尽管克拉克知道他有根深蒂固的恐高症，可靠在克拉克身上的他放松得像只懒洋洋的猫——老虎，克拉克纠正自己。他们以站姿直直飞行，不是最符合空气动力学的选择，但是可以避免让莱克斯腿晃来晃去，或者更糟糕，用露易丝超爱嘲笑的笨拙蜜月姿势。莱克斯处处温暖的身体贴着他的，飞行中的寒意更明显了。莱克斯镇静如帝王，似乎被一个外星人带着飞来飞去是一种普通的交通方式。

克拉克脸朝前，敢飞多快就飞多快。刚飞到大洋，莱克斯就伸长脖子在克拉克耳边说话。呼吸时吐出的热气流畅地讲述经度与纬度，这时，克拉克设法做到不要丢掉莱克斯或者捏碎提包把手。

克拉克决定，假如不去想旅伴的话，路途算得上愉快。天空明澈。海洋在他们身下展开，像是一块无穷无尽的毯子，阳光洒在他脸上，让他觉得疲劳少了一点点。

他看到莱克斯的岛屿，一个小小的被咬掉一口的绿色圆型，周围环着一圈白色沙砾，到这时候，克拉克简直是心怀期望了。

岛上有座建筑，一栋大都会郊区联排别墅大小的平房及一些附属建筑。克拉克不由自主地转到X视线，寻找着人或者其他危险。

莱克斯拍拍他的脸颊，一点都不温柔。他怎么知道的？克拉克琢磨着，不过他勉勉强强皱着眉头在看起来像是主入口的地方降下，落在前方宽大的木制平台上。面向平台的小径通向波浪般起伏的高大树丛，树丛通往小小的海湾。降落途中克拉克看到了海湾，现在则隐没在枝叶间。

莱克斯立刻就松开他。

门没锁。平房/随便什么东西很简朴但是无疑配置了昂贵的家具。克拉克拿着他们的包走过宽敞的主要起居区——此刻把包递给莱克斯很小家子气——发现了两间独立卧房。一个房间里，开着的衣橱露出过多莱克斯式的衣服，给莱克斯的轻装来了个完全不同的急转弯。克拉克无言地把包丢到床上，走进另一个房间，把自己的包扔进角落里的椅子上。 

现在做啥？

莱克斯站在门廊里：“你干吗不打个盹？” 他提议道。

克拉克想，我的生活不会更怪诞了。 莱克斯•卢瑟看着他，似乎在关心他的安康，似乎不到两个月前没试过用氪石头的长矛来杀他，比起这个，布莱尼克还更有条理些。

不过，莱克斯知道如何做出充满诱惑的提议——有些听起来不对，但是管他的。

克拉克点点头，莱克斯呼出一口气，他的肩膀只提起了一点点：“我随时都在。”也许是威胁，也许是承诺。然后莱克斯关上门。

当克拉克掏空自己的包里的东西朝庞大的衣橱里放，这时，他发现了好多T衫和运动衣，都是他的尺寸。甚至还有各式各样的泳装，从宽松的冲浪款直到一条不可能遮住重要部位的速比涛泳裤。

它是明亮的蓝色。

克拉克关上抽屉，外加关掉橱门 。他要打盹，他要感觉好些，等他饱饱地休息过了莱克斯就不会让他觉得那么失衡。他剥掉上衣换上自己穿得很旧的T衫和四角裤。

床单比云朵还软——他有理由知道——而且暖和得多。他把自己裹进某个非常非常非常松软的枕头里，马上就睡着了。

 

醒来时，太阳正在落下。他走到窗边打开百叶窗，看到的景色让他记起自己为什么如此热爱地球。 绿色的树丛，映衬着涂绘了粉色与金色的天空，宛如羽毛的棕榈叶勾勒出轮廓，绚烂而精巧。云团反射光线，以至于整个地平线像是在最最柔和的滤镜中看到的花田。上方，光线退去的天空成了克拉克曾在小镇外见过的最蓝最蓝的蓝色，一点也不像大都会受过污染的天空。群星越过苍穹探出头来，克拉克无法想象他们中有哪一颗能提供一个更好的住所。

面对这景色，克拉克的胃咕咕叫唤，他为自己的浪漫主义大笑。

 

克拉克伸着懒腰揉着肚子在主起居区露面时，莱克斯正在那里。克拉克走近时，莱克斯从书上抬起眼，面容平静——就莱克斯而言，那是排挡懒洋洋地等着他从零猛飙到六十。 

“感觉如何？”莱克斯用一片薄薄的金书签标记读到的地方，然后把书放到一边。

“很好。”克拉克打定主意不做那个打破停战协议的人：“你有看日落吗？我期待再看六天。”

某种介于恼火与好笑的表情在莱克斯脸上一闪而过： “再看五天。” 

“什么？” 

“你睡了差不多三十六小时。”莱克斯说。

克拉克的胃选择“咕”的一声打破这次曝光。

好笑得胜。莱克斯站起来：“你该吃东西。”克拉克跟着他去了厨房区，长柜台把它从主起居区里隔了出来。莱克斯动手从柜子里拿食材。他打开冰箱取出一些番茄和绿叶菜，克拉克看到冰箱被食物塞爆了。

克拉克坐在柜台上。莱克斯无言地在他面前放上一盘配脆饼干的芝士，接着放上水烧开，再动手切碎蔬菜。克拉克一边吃零食一边出神地看着。某个时候，手肘边出现了一杯酒。他拿起酒杯，与其说是要喝不如说是让手里有些事情做。

“别担心。”莱克斯看到他犹豫的样子：“我没在你身上浪费陈年好酒。”

“我只是很惊讶，你会作饭。”

飞快地瞥了他一眼：“我试着靠最低限度的佣人过活。试图用那种方法杀我的人比较少。这意味着饮食习惯的改变。”

莱克斯穿着无领的亚麻衬衣，卡其布裤，光脚套懒汉鞋。他看起来年轻了，与世隔绝的处境似乎让他卸下了几许抵御世间磨难的铠甲。

他的袖子卷到露出前臂。也许莱克斯比克拉克更清楚地发现他也可能无力自卫。

或者——也许并不真是。傻站一边的克拉克走回起居区，抿着酒更仔细地检视这块地方。额外添置的家具很漂亮，全黑木配洁白的垫子。靠墙排成一线的矮书架对着厨房，被混合在一起的现代与古典书籍塞满了。书本上方一扇扇大窗户展现出华美的黑暗景色，也许比白天更令人印象深刻。

没有拉下窗帘，就莱克斯而言很不寻常。多年以前，他选择保护自己的隐私，无论何种曾令他痴迷的想要看看世界的欲望就此被压抑。另外，克拉克记起了莱克斯谈到佣人与自身安全的话。

克拉克低头瞥见莱克斯留在光洁的咖啡桌上的书。Proust（普鲁斯特），法文本。 “《追忆似水年华》，唔恩？”他打量着莱克斯，此刻，莱克斯正在煎蔬菜，怪异。

“近来更受欢迎的翻译是《追寻旧日时光》。”莱克斯说：“我更喜欢那个，你呢？”

克拉克垂下眼睛，希望有在任何情景里都能感觉良好的超能力。 不幸的是，地球的黄色太阳对此毫无帮助。

“我差不多找回了那七个星期。”莱克斯突然开口，吓得克拉克瞪大眼睛看着他。“我记得你丢下我，让他们把我锁在Belle Reve精神病院。”

“莱克斯——”

“我也记得你回来了。这就有了不同。”

克拉克停下，他的嘴张着，他的脑中空白。他的心脏山崩一样跳动，将他推回那个可怕的时候，面对他曾面对的可怕选择。

“当然，你也尽了全力不让我找回那几个星期，这也有不同。”莱克斯将意大利面和滚水倒进滤锅，它们“嘶嘶”作响。除了发挥出超级听力找到某个遇到麻烦的人好让自己飞走之外，克拉克不想要更多。救下什么人，别的什么人——

“晚饭好了。”莱克斯的声音平滑如大理石。

克拉克的胃缺乏大脑强烈要求离开这里的认识，所以他回到柜台坐下，莱克斯给了他一大碗配蔬菜和肉酱的意大利细面。

“看起来真的很好。”克拉克弱弱地说。

“下判断前为什么不尝尝呢？”莱克斯问道，调子里有如此熟悉的纵容以致于克拉克想也不想就回答了。

“我想确定我能给你诚实的赞美。”

莱克斯惊讶到某种程度，结果给了他一个略似微笑的表情。紧绷的嘴唇和耸起的肩膀。他为自己勺了一份，给克拉克一份碎芝士，然后吃了起来。

事实上，食物很好——在克拉克看来味道有点点淡，但是丰盛得让人满足。

“很好。”他边嚼边说。

“谢你。”莱克斯喝下一大口酒。真的，近乎吞进去的。就连克拉克也觉得对于品酒专家来说这是犯罪。显而易见，他不是唯一一个不够自在的。

“也许这是——”

“别。”莱克斯说，调子冷得足以冰冻伏特加。 “现在我没心情再花一小时呆在你怀里，而你也该死的确定别让我耽搁在这里。” 

他们默默地吃完了饭。莱克斯把自己的脏盘子留在柜台上，自顾自倒了四指深的威士忌，克拉克起身动手洗盘子。最后，莱克斯回到书本里，雕花酒瓶放在他身边的茶几上。克拉克检点食物储备，发现了一袋子奥利奥夹心饼干。

这种情况下说“你记得”会是一件特大号蠢事，所以他没说。但是有牛奶——鲜牛奶，上帝才知道用什么代价从哪里弄来的——克拉克认为自己就着牛奶吃饼干时，莱克斯一直在偷偷瞄他。

然后，当他把杯子朝水槽旁的晾干架放的时候，他惊讶地发现自己打了个足以让下巴脱臼的哈欠。

他小绵羊似的四下看看，发现莱克斯的表情不似以往难以插话的样子：勉勉强强的纵容，还伴随着——渴望？他困惑地对莱克斯眨眨眼。

“克拉克，上床去。”莱克斯开口了，但是态度温和。“明天你可能会打算在沙滩上花些时间。”

 

第二天，克拉克在中午前醒来，不过差不多也到中午了，后来，他在床上躺了好久，只是在享受没事要做的念头。午后无云的天空中，太阳炽热耀眼，他给自己做了几个三明治，考虑着一路散步去沙滩。莱克斯不在起居区，他卧室的房门开着，显出卧室也是空的。

他去哪儿了？

克拉克不自觉地扫描了四周甚至脚底下，显示出下面有一处和整个建筑一样大的地下场地。里面满是电脑、通讯设备和那种在莱克斯身边跟丝绸衬衫一样常见的实验室。

“该死！”他抬手拍向柜台，重得足以拍碎大理石。他信了莱克斯——他是Charlie Brown，一直希望这一次Lucy会让他踢到球却一直失望。过了一阵子，你不得不责备运气不好的Charlie Brown，因为Lucy显然是个反社会者。克拉克更新了扫描，让视线像卵石在池塘中击起的涟漪那样一波波向外移动。

他发现莱克斯在平房外大约两百尺的地方，坐在树荫里，手里拿本书，身边放着杯饮料。

克拉克从容地走出去和他对峙。

“莱克斯。”他用超人的声音说话。

莱克斯抬起头越过紫色的墨镜看他接着合上书。“克拉克，下午好。”

“说好的是你离你的生意远远的，我也离我的远远的。”

“是的，我记得。你的看法？”

“房子下面有个地堡！配了一所实验室！一台Cray超级电脑！” 

莱克斯站起来，恼火地拉下脸。“这是我的岛。你以为不会配上全套设施？不过，我没有降低水准——假如你愿意欢迎去检查台阶上的灰尘——也不打算这样做。可你——要不是用超能力你没办法知道实验室的事情。所以，准确的说，这儿是谁做错了？” 

克拉克气得冒烟，两手在身侧捏成拳头。 “这不算数！我没在找事情做。”

“假如我不去检查邮件或者着手监控我放着不管到处是软档的公司，你也见鬼的肯定不能用超能力。”莱克斯也很生气，放回肩膀之外也在策划气势汹汹的挑衅。 

这荒谬的情况以山崩时掉下的岩石的力度打在克拉克身上。离开家中的所有消遣之后，他们依然在争斗。

“好吧。”他说，主要是想看看会发生什么。

“我不知道你指望什么——”莱克斯说，随后停下了。“好吧？”他用一种让人更内疚的调子重复道。

“好吧。我知道了。你不用通讯设备或者买东西，我不用X射线或者举起重物。假如你好好求我我也许会打开一个卡住的罐头，不过就这么多了。”克拉克真的很享受让莱克斯追着他跑的感觉，精神上而言。

莱克斯的嘴闭成一条线，紧得得要一把起子才能打开。

他们就那样站着，莱克斯在树荫里克拉克一半在太阳下，在克拉克耸肩之前过了很长一会儿。“我打算去找点东西读然后到沙滩去。”他说，希望莱克斯会听出来他在遵照莱克斯前一晚上的提议。也许莱克斯甚至会加入他。

莱克斯点点头又坐下了，他举起自己的书，好象那是块铅盾似的。

克拉克晃回房子，想知道自己对这一切的感觉。他似乎无法分辨——他无力解读人类，这对他无力看透自己毫无影响。

书架所提供的和克拉克能预料到的一样多。他挑出史蒂芬•金的新作——这人永不退休，而克拉克尊敬这点——然后换上一条宽松泳裤朝小海湾的沙滩走去。他们飞过来时，他看到过。

当他走出树丛时，珍珠白色的沙滩与钴蓝色大海的美景令他为之动容，可是他立刻就注意到了那条小船。六个人，正在靠岸。

水上更远的地方，他能看到一个小点——一艘大一点的船，也许是条拖网渔船，令他们到达的模式变得清楚了。 

他们都带着枪。

克拉克叹气，准备去挑战他们。

随后他记起自己在渡假。

 

他能在一毫秒内弄走这些输家，可是，莱克斯是那么小气地对待完全是自然而然才使用超能力的克拉克。

克拉克对自己微笑，看着男人们把船拖上沙滩。看莱克斯抓狂一下下会很好玩。要是事情麻烦起来他总能改变主意——超速度会让他挡住任何流弹。

人们还没看到他，于是他退回树丛里，匆匆用人类的迅速跑到莱克斯安坐的地方。

莱克斯没看进多少书。

“有人上岸了，他们带着枪，不过看来没在找我们。”

莱克斯狠狠瞪他，好象在检查是不是玩笑。“好吧，逮住他们。”

“逮住他们？”克拉克天真地鹦鹉学舌。他不确定自己是不是在耍莱克斯，不过怎么样都好玩。

“要不随便你是怎么对付武装的不法分子的。把他们撵走。”

“我在渡假！”克拉克抗议。拒绝行动本来会很难，但是听起来合理，尤其是因为自己的爆发让莱克斯脸上摆出了那副惊到的表情。“我们刚刚才同意在这里的时候我不用超能力。”他觉得理直气壮，还有一点点比理直气壮更让他兴奋的东西。是的，就用莱克斯从克拉克那里搞到的承诺绊住他，感觉真甜美。

“情况变了。”莱克斯站起来，被遗忘的书本落在他放弃的座位上。

“我想，假如你想摆脱他们，你得自己来。用你的钱，要不就动嘴皮子解决。” 克拉克露出的不是坏笑，但也差不多。莱克斯会让步然后打电话给他的冲锋队员，那意味着克拉克赢了。

莱克斯的表情扭曲成眦牙咧嘴的样子，然后又清楚了。“不，我不这么想。像你说的，我在——我们在渡假。”

克拉克考虑这话。他想到了那些枪，然后是那栋有许多储备的美丽的平房，屋里的奢华他还想再体验几天。“看，”他说：“我们得做些什么来应付这些家伙。我们过去看看，然后想想——不用我们平时的模式——能干些什么。”

莱克斯抬起手揉揉眼睛：“‘我在暑假干了什么’克拉克 Kent和莱克斯 Luthor创作。 ”

克拉克笑得露出一点点牙齿，放低眉头看着他：“来吧，会很好玩的。”

莱克斯没有回答，但他跟着克拉克穿过树丛回去。克拉克注意到他避开了某些克拉克直接走过的植物，心想四周一定有些毒藤类植物。“我们能用随便什么你试着不去碰的东西吗？” 

“除非我们想杀掉他们。”莱克斯没看克拉克。“番石榴有毒，汁液能导致失明和严重灼伤。”

那么，好吧，不用番石榴。这总是让他吃惊——世界上的危险比看起来的多那么多，尤其是对人类。

克拉克和莱克斯藏在（没有毒的）树林里蹑手蹑脚地接近时，人们正站在沙滩上。陌生人中的四个正在卸箱子，另外两个监工。克拉克的肩膀擦着莱克斯的，为了不暴露自己，他们贴得尽可能近。

人们说话的声音高得差不多能听懂。想到之前克拉克差点就要把听力拉高一个档次。在这个距离很难认清他们的样子，但克拉克认为他们都在二十五六到三十出头之间，白人，五个褐发，一个暗金色头发。他们都穿着看起来像迷彩裤和大靴子的东西，而不是通常的水手服。 

莱克斯眯着眼看浅色沙滩衬托出的暗色人影。克拉克注意到那个金发的工人穿着件超人T衫——糟糕的盗版，颜色全错了，而且很脏。他恼火了，因为来自正版的版税会进入他选定的慈善机构，不过他认为对莱克斯指出这一罪行并没有建设性。 

莱克斯用手肘推推他，预备对他耳语。 “他们在说西班牙语——这是个藏货的好地方，因为它不在官方地图上之类。”

克拉克在脑袋里做了个记录：以后要对莱克斯说教——政府不知道的藏身处。“货？什么货？”

莱克斯压低的调子酸溜溜的。“药，黄金，钚 - the McGuffin*，克拉克！他们知道那是什么，他们没明说。只要不是氪石，大体上没关系。”他冷静下来，开始专注地看那两个没搬任何重物的人。“他们打算派两个人到岛里面找一个地方，他们可以把货留在那里。这意味着他们会找到房子——这可不是个大得能让他们错过房子的岛。显然，最近几个小时里屋子还呆过人。”

（注：the McGuffin--指悬疑电影里的关键（比如说不解的迷团，失落的宝藏之类），但是大结局时对剧情并没有什么影响的东西。）

他们就那样蹲着，零星的枝叶挠得他们痒痒，有一段时间，克拉克感到未曾有过的怀旧感。像是和露易丝一起蹲点，但也像是和莱克斯一起做调查——回到了小镇，没有那一切的谎言与不确定。

莱克斯不打算做任何计划，于是克拉克得想出要怎么做。

“你可以不弄死他们就抓住那两个人吗？”他问。

莱克斯盯着他：“我？”

“这是渡假，试着做些不合常规的事情。”克拉克压低声音提议。

莱克斯用一只手遮着眼睛，回头望向沙滩。

“有可能。”又观察了一阵后，他说：“我假定——没关系。你想要我干嘛？”

沙滩上的人卸完了货。运货的人当中有一个给自己和另外两人点了烟，第四个拿出瓶可乐一口喝干。那两个穿得稍微好点的没真正动手累着自己，尽管如此，他们也坐了下来，把武器拿在身边。

如克拉克期待的，他们磨蹭了一会儿，派两个下头人找块地放the McGuffin。克拉克与莱克斯需要在黑暗中做些什么。拖得越晚，他们的机会越大。但是，那两个邋里邋遢的人还是跑进了树林，每人身边都带着支自动手枪。

克拉克和莱克斯跟上。Calrk很有兴趣看看莱克斯会想什么法子废掉他们。莱克斯看起来——事实上，很好。他显得很兴奋，眼睛明亮，推开枝蔓时，他随之敏捷闪动，一点点接近那两个人，他们不知道自己离死亡线如此之近。

袭击发动，快得人眼几乎难以看清。莱克斯走到一个人背后，拍他的肩膀，随后在他转身时猛击他的下巴。那人瘫倒在地前，莱克斯已经对上另一个，从后面勒住他的脖子，力道精准，那人一会儿就失去了知觉。 

莱克斯收走他们的武器，搜他们的身，找到了好几把刀，用其中的一把刀切开他们的上衣，拿布条绑住他们。他把他们捆在两棵树上，彼此背对。克拉克想检查下绳结，莱克斯可没有彻底搬开绊脚石的历史，相反，绊脚石们倾向于在棘手的时刻出现。不过，这是莱克斯的活儿，所以他甚至没用X视线检查那些人。他觉得自己很高尚。

“现在干吗，无畏的领袖？”莱克斯问。

克拉克咽了一口：“我去查查其他人，看他们有没有起疑心。”

他匆匆地跑到沙滩边上——假期允许多快就多快。那里没有动作。假如自以为是的笑声算是线索，那四个留下来的人看起来像是坐在沙滩上说黄色故事。

他回到莱克斯和俘虏那里，莱克斯正蹲在其中一个人面前，那家伙右脸上有道疤，怒视莱克斯的眼神像是闪电的光。莱克斯正在用西班牙口语作非常非常详细的威胁。看起来给他们的囚徒留下了深刻的印象，让他忘掉了自己。

“莱克斯，”克拉克责备道：“记住，渡假。那意味着你不能威胁。假如必须要威胁，我来。”他希望莱克斯不知道他是用堡垒里的语言加速网学的西班牙语。就算知道，说西班牙语也不是超能力，所以他觉得挺公平。

莱克斯扫了他一眼，估摸着克拉克的认真程度，随后微笑起来，像是得到一部自行车的孩子——或者在莱克斯这里，也许是一辆新的林宝坚尼。他说：“对。”他转回去对着俘虏，开始滔滔不绝地就“把枪支和货物弄到陌生的岛屿上是多么多么伤天害理”作起演讲。

克拉克应该觉得受冒犯，要不就生气，要不就作什么适合超人的反应。显然，他的道德罗盘也去渡假了。他抬手捂住大笑，莱克斯在检查另一个俘虏，看他是不是还在昏迷。

确认安全后，克拉克示意莱克斯跟着他到俘虏听力范围以外的地方。他说：“我是这么想的。”大致解释了自己的计划。

“你想要我干吗？”

“织一张网？”克拉克又说了一次，这时他认为这也许不是个好主意。他没看到树林里那么多的藤蔓，所以除非莱克斯的平房里哪里存着一捆绳子，否则这主意行不太通。“恩，别介意。” 

莱克斯看起来像是得了消化不良。

“你多久能挖一个洞？”

莱克斯闭起眼睛。他也许觉得忍住不转眼珠是给克拉克面子，可他没有。“深得够装一个人？在这种土壤里，半天。”

该死。超人几分钟就能挖好，甚至是几秒钟。 

他作起计划来不算糟。真的。确实，蝙蝠侠做了联盟里大部分的脑力活，但那只是相对方便些。联盟之前克拉克自己订战略，也活过了好几年。是他们自己给自己找来的麻烦，是他们俩都顽固地拒绝让步，这才干扰了他的统筹能力。

他说：“很快，天色会更暗。等他们意识到出了问题，他们可能会靠得更紧，甚至可能会叫支援。我在想，我们得吓走他们——让他们以为这是座鬼岛。”

莱克斯倒抽口气，像条金鱼。“克拉克，”等他稍微回了点神以后，说：“你真的是在提议我们采用这个计划？这个计划连Scooby Doo*里的坏人都没用过。”

“毕竟，这儿谁负责计划？另外，”克拉克继续说：“周围也没有讨厌的小鬼。”

（注：Scooby Doo--美国漫画。）

 

因此，最后就是他和莱克斯各占沙滩一头包抄入侵者。那时，天色深如钴蓝，如同不断拍击沙滩的混沌的松绿色海水的深沉倒影。他们都有用来制造噪音的海螺壳，克拉克对此细节感到自豪。他们还带着仓促中用树枝、扯破的枕头套、平房发电机里弄来的汽油和空瓶做成的武器。顶住了莱克斯无声却有力的反对，他们已把从两个俘虏那里弄来的枪支埋进一个匆匆刨出的沙坑里。

天色即将全黑，新月光线微弱，尽管投射在静静呢喃的海水上，依然不足以让任何人看清面前一尺之外的东西。沙滩上的四个男人有两盏提灯。日暮时分，他们打开提灯。他们可能没料到会停那么久。

他们紧张地监视着树林，每当有鸟儿离巢或蜥蜴穿过矮灌木时都会跳起来。他们的手紧紧握住枪，管事的两个为该怎么作口角时，语调紧张——点一堆火好看得清楚些，抛弃两个迷路的水手要不叫后援。显然，哪个点子都会让他们在管事儿的人那里惹出麻烦，于是他们什么都没做。

当星星出现地平线上只剩一线褪色的日光时，克拉克将海螺举到唇边吹响。它发出忧伤而诡异的声响。

莱克斯回应他的呼唤前，他们就朝他的方向开火。克拉克摔到沙地上，好象自己会受伤似的。因为他不想莱克斯等会在他的衣服上找到弹孔然后抱怨作弊之类。在克拉克看来，刀枪不入不是那种说说就能不用的能力，但不值得为这事让争论升级。于是他弯下身在地上翻滚，这时沙滩另一边的莱克斯也开始吹出吓人的声响。让那群正把子弹用来扫射无辜树林的男人吓得更厉害。

尽管对植物很粗暴，可克拉克喜欢这种弹药上的浪费。受惊的鸟儿向上蹿，它们的尖叫与海螺的哀鸣混合——克拉克记着把自己的叫声也加进去——其中一个人对其他人大叫，催促他们丢下货物回去。Umberto（天知道是谁）来的时候会在沙滩上找到货，那就好了。

领头的两个人里比较高的那个断然拒绝。Umberto会杀了他们。

比死在这里好，第三个声音说。

这时，第一次爆炸震动了沙滩。克拉克确信莱克斯可以为他们现凑合的炸弹搞个化学引线，可他还是用布条和嫩枝做了引线。其中一个人尖叫起来，朝沙滩那一头已经起了火的地方开枪。克拉克不担心火势会蔓延。莱克斯仔细地布好了炸弹，而克拉克相信植物还没干到能让火势持续的程度。要是真到那地步，他可以用自己的呼吸。

莱克斯正在移动，接下来的几颗炸弹爆破时，他的海螺的声音似乎凑近了。炸弹令沙滩在好几处互不相关的火焰中颤动，他们仿佛是挨了炮轰。

莱克斯大略的位置那里彗星似地投出一个瓶子，瓶子碎在小船上，放出瓶中带着火焰的汽油。

克拉克为马洛托夫鸡尾酒炸弹和弹弓而自豪。他还记得怎么用基本材料来制作这些，在莱克斯这边，它们也不需要怎么瞄准。

刚才那个害怕Umberto的家伙大叫着匐地找掩护。另一个瓶弹向空中，在另一个神志还清醒正朝莱克斯那个方向开枪的家伙头上几尺处爆开。

克拉克点着了自己的一个军备——用火柴而不是热视线——投了出去，它与莱克斯第三个瓶子的轨迹交叉，所以它们看起来像是从各个方向投出的。运气好——好吧，超级瞄准力，不过这像刀枪不入那样“很难转弯”——他打中了一个提灯，灯很帮忙地爆炸了。

“走！”其中一个人朝其他人大叫。让Umberto派谁过来处理这些野人，操他的Macario和Hector，他们已经死了。要让其他人动手把船朝水里推，这些刺激就够了。

除了——

最后一分钟，其中一个领头的转过身来开始用自动手枪朝莱克斯那个方向扫射。就算在黑暗与喧嚣中，克拉克也看出片刻后他就能瞄到正确的地方。

他不假思索地把最后一个瓶子放到弹弓上，让它砸下沙滩。瓶子“啪”的一声掉在那人额头上，砸他个屁股墩。与此同时，他跌进小船，而他的同伙打开引擎在“嘟嘟”声中远走，对他不管不问。

克拉克带着自豪与解脱看着他们离开。他们总可能伤害到莱克斯——他可以用能力阻止，不过随后莱克斯会变得让人难以忍受。

小船引擎的声响在大海的噪声中褪去，这时，克拉克走去沙滩当中。他本会收好破掉的瓶子，但是他在渡假。让莱克斯收拾吧。

几分钟后，莱克斯过来与他汇合。“那算什么？”他问道，听起来满肚子委屈。“那人会杀了我，可你拿着弹弓追他？”

“你担心什么？”克拉克有条有理地问。“我救了你，对吧？”

“那不是重点。”

“你在抱怨，因为你不喜欢我救你的方式。”克拉克慢慢地斟字酌句地说：“你不觉得这有点......小家子气？”他用不着提醒莱克斯谁是坚持不用能力的那个，他看得出来莱克斯知道克拉克在想什么，而且这让莱克斯气得要死。

终于，莱克斯叹气。“我想，现在他们已经走掉了。”

他们肩并肩站在沙滩上，遥望群星与蔚蓝的海水，沙滩依然带着白天日照后的温暖。

“嘿，莱克斯。我想那些人从没看过Scooby Doo。”克拉克憋不住开口。他感觉好到可以尊重一下莱克斯的自尊。

莱克斯明显在努力决定克拉克究竟是在嘲弄他还是切到了无知的氪星自我。他的声音像砂纸一样干巴巴的：“我想没有。” 

“你投的几下很准。”克拉克说。“顺便说一句，早先的徒手搏斗让我印象深刻。”

莱克斯没看他：“Mercy是出色的导师。”

耶，对了。克拉克心想。

“那两个留下来的，我们要怎么处理？”莱克斯小声问。

“我在想——也许我能用你的卫星电话打给蝙蝠侠，让他来收拾。”毕竟，受限不能使用科技通讯设施的只有莱克斯。

莱克斯皱眉。“我想也是。不过我和你在一起，所以蝙蝠侠不会谈什么行话。”

他们停了一会儿，检查俘虏捆得牢不牢。期间，莱克斯用自己带着的军用水壶给那两人喝水。克拉克琢磨：莱克斯的休闲沙滩装里藏着军用水壶，火柴，可能还有其他的生存装备。他一定从没忘记过困在荒岛上的夏天。克拉克想说莱克斯的被害妄想是多此一举，可是他不能，看看今天的小冒险吧。

囚徒捆得很牢。克拉克对那两人说明他们已被同伙遗弃，让他们确信逃跑的企图没有好处。他不如莱克斯擅长威胁，可他认为自己干得不错。

克拉克从来就摸不准蝙蝠侠的睡眠时间，他立刻就同意过来处理这两个不法分子。克拉克能从莱克斯脸上的表情看出来，莱克斯后悔给了蝙蝠侠一个就近彻查自己岛屿的机会，不过值得夸奖的是他什么都没说，克拉克毫无必要地把协作的事情告诉蝙蝠侠时，莱克斯的脸色甚至没有变白。

他们下了楼回到外面等。天冷，但莱克斯收集起树枝，在他们捆绑俘虏的空地上升了一小堆火。他们沉默地坐在火堆边，看着火星向上飞去，消失在天空中。火焰“噼啵”作响，让克拉克想起群星在无线波谱中造成的声响。

他想到也许莱克斯真的可以理解而且欣赏两者间的对比，于是他大声地说了出来。非常肯定的是，兴趣点亮了莱克斯的面庞。

“你听到星星的声音？”

“只有在我努力去试的时候。”他谦虚地说。

“什么时候开始的？你怎么知道是星星的声音？你怎样屏蔽背景的噪音？听起来像是恒星进入新星期吗？”

“哇哦——”他撑起一只手，大笑着。“一次问一件，好吗？”因为他想不出莱克斯会怎样用这些知识来对付他，他谈着，尽力用人类的术语描绘自己的感受。最后，他告诉莱克斯群星是怎样地看着他，在天空中指出位置，讲述在光谱深处所能发现的令人惊异的颜色。莱克斯着迷的循着自己用手指画出的轨迹，求知令他再一次年轻起来。

克拉克继续讲故事，说到地球之外的种种是什么样子，说到另一个世界的风，说到自己遭遇过的外星生物与无法解释的技术。莱克斯问了许许多多问题，很大一部分他无法回答，这令他希望那时候自己曾把莱克斯带在身边。即便只是从克拉克口中听到的探索，莱克斯也为此兴奋不已，好奇心与面对未知的战栗令他容光焕发。克拉克心想，也许莱克斯生不逢时。假如生在还有大陆等待探索的时代，或是太空飞行器正待寻找新的生命形式与新文明的时代，莱克斯会有更适合他才能的抱负。虽然种种做派是都市化的，但莱克斯有一颗征服者的心灵，意味着他该率领大军。与LuthorCorp神采熠熠的属众在一起，他看起来总是最为快乐。在那里，雇员组成的大军齐声呼叫他。商业周刊称之为日本式管理，但克拉克知道那有关于忠诚，有关于信仰。

“为什么这样看我？”莱克斯问得过于随意。他正用一根棍子拨火，搅动燃料让火继续燃烧。

克拉克耸肩：“只是——能有一个人，把所有这些都告诉他，真好。联盟的人已经知道， 爸妈的反应又太大——”

莱克斯点点头，不过克拉克看得出来他还在怀疑克拉克的动机。“他们还好吗？”

克拉克凝视变幻不定的火焰。“都好。爸爸很难过，变老。妈妈没这么——你知道吗？爸爸认为自己还是二十五岁。我希望我能做些什么让他好受些，可我真的无法与老化的过程较量。” 

莱克斯发出小小的一声表示赞同。他们又陷入沉默，听着火焰喋喋不休，听着他们的俘虏靠着束缚不安地扭动。克拉克心想，这是个多么怪异的假期啊，随后意识到克拉克•肯特和莱克斯•卢瑟的假期只能是这样子。

最后，他们听到直升机接近的声音。他们心照不宣地坐在火堆边不动，直到蝙蝠侠找到他们。莱克斯坐在火边，身上泛着微光，像一尊白金铸成的偶像。他苍白的皮肤只暖了一点点，他的双手垂过覆着亚麻的膝盖，他的膝盖贴近胸膛。克拉克注意到他穿着短袜。他的脚踝曲线优美。

蝙蝠侠出现在他们面前，草丛几乎没有悉嗦。他是怎么不让披风弄出声的？这是最大的迷团。克拉克和沃利曾经交流过好多个理论。沃利坚持说披风只是太怕他才不敢出一点点声。

“你们知道沙滩上的箱子里装着什么吗？”蝙蝠侠低头凝视他们，问法与往常一样有礼。

“不，”克拉克抢在莱克斯吐糟之前说：“我们也不想知道。不过管事的那家伙叫Umberto，你也许想要找到他。”

蝙蝠侠变得几乎是不可能地更加阴沉生硬，超级英雄中的黑洞。“已经留心了。”他转身走开。

他无言地切开两个囚徒的捆绑——手套里一定有藏着刀锋，因为他似乎只是瞪了瞪扯破的衣服它们就碎掉了。同时，那两个人光是看到蝙蝠侠就吓昏了头，对其他任何的恐怖事件都做不出反应，他们像绵羊似的跟着他走了。

他押送他们离开，无疑是去面对一场比起在树上绑几个小时来更不好玩的讯问。蝙蝠侠回过头来看着克拉克和莱克斯：“好好渡假。”

克拉克举起一只手弱弱地挥了挥算是道别。他想建议蝙蝠侠也给自己放个假，不过看来没什么希望。 

“那，”人们走过黑暗的脚步声渐渐消失，莱克斯开口了：“是个很让人不安的人。”

克拉克哼了哼：“可你都不用和他一起工作。”

“就你知道。”莱克斯说，他们交换了“你知我知”的一瞥。

莱克斯呆站着，开始朝火堆踢沙子把火弄熄。“你一定饿了。我们该吃饭然后休息一会。明天假期就过半了，可你甚至没游过泳。”

克拉克考虑了一下。技术上说，他到过沙滩了，但是他同意就算对超人来说，吓走陌生的入侵者也不能算是沙滩活动。而且，莱克斯刚一提起，他就觉得饿了。他的胃申请要食物，它大声咆哮，响得足以令莱克斯微笑。他匆匆踩灭最后一块余碳。

吃过简单而昂贵的零食后，他们分开过夜。克拉克听着莱克斯冲澡的声音睡着了。

第二天，他早早起来——眼下“早”意味着中午之前。假期过半还没能在沙滩上多躺一会儿,克拉克决心改变这情况。

他用胡椒和芝士给自己做了个煎蛋卷，站在柜台边，一边吃一边朝通往卧室的门那边瞄。可莱克斯没露面，甚至到克拉克一边收拾一边把碟子敲得震天响时也没出现。

他穿上一条泳裤——黑的，不是明亮的红色或者蓝色，太谢谢你了——朝沙滩走去。

美景赏心悦目。细碎的波浪跃动着冲刷海岸，将天然的盐白色沙砾打湿，沙砾变成象牙色，波浪较大时浮在波峰上的泡沫像是蕾丝花边。海水是清澈的松绿，海床自岛屿散开处显出较深的纯正青绿色。透过玻璃般的海水，可以看到贝壳与珊瑚。

被水花拍到前他都没意识在自己在奔跑。水温暖而诱人，他一直扑到齐脖深的地方。

在咸水里很容易就浮起来，他仰面停了一会儿，让阳光烘烤皮肤，让不断拍打身体的水花漫上胸膛。他在水里做空翻，整个过程中一直睁着眼睛，世界迅速翻转，由蓝色到绿色再到令人目炫的明亮日光。他从沙滩一头游到另一头，一直到游到将沙滩包进半月形弧线的石滩。他本可以绕整个岛游一圈，不过那不是人类享受假期的方式。他憋住气，摸得到海床。他让沙子流过指缝，看着沙子恢复原状，似乎自己未曾经过。

他的手指没像人类那样泡起皱，不过最后他决定休息一会儿，他往回游，直到脚能接触到沙子，随后走了出来。 

海水从他湿漉漉的头发里滴下流进眼睛里。爬上沙砾细碎的沙滩时，他摇摇头，把水珠甩得到处都是。

莱克斯就在那里，坐在很靠边依然有荫头的地方。莱克斯手里拿着书，看的却是克拉克。他眼中有着旧时的专注，双目中惨淡的蓝色应该无法与深沉的海洋相比，但克拉克头一回感到有溺死的危险。

莱克斯咽了一口，打破停滞。

克拉克走上前。在太阳底下，持续不断从他身上淌落的水珠很快就干了。不知怎的，晒在背上的热度不如莱克斯眼中的光芒有力。

“你起来了。”他没话找话：“你该泡泡水。”这样，这样说好一点。

莱克斯低头看看自己的衣服，又是昨天的宽松棉衬衫和亚麻长裤。比起平时的定制服装来，中式领衬衣让他看起来更年轻，更容易受伤害。“我觉得我的穿着可能不适合。” 

克拉克压下抓住他，把衣装齐整的他丢下水的冲动。这些日子里，莱克斯会误解他的意思。“你可以改——我是说。”他在莱克斯从句子里解读出更多意思前匆匆开口：“你屋里有泳装，对吧？要是没有领带你能运作，没有衬衫你也能运作。”

“我会晒伤。”莱克斯说话的口气引人反驳。 

“涂防晒霜。”

他浸润在阳光中，每一根骨头都化为液体。站着和莱克斯说话的时候，他在一点点融化，他的心脏是一座熔炉，他的静脉中流淌着岩浆。

莱克斯飞快地眨了眨眼，似乎是承受不住一次看克拉克超过一秒。“耶。”他呼吸着。“好的。我会——回来。”

克拉克看着他走进凉爽的树丛，觉得自己又是十七岁。孤单的十七岁，害怕，彷徨，既伤心又愤怒，对莱克斯感到失望。如此地想和某人分享自己外星人的身份——和莱克斯——又害怕遭拒绝，被轻视，受审查而后被关在一个玻璃盒子里——就像莱克斯对待他的俄罗斯手稿那样。被包裹起来，铸成不比武器好多少的东西——从那时起，他知道要惧怕莱克斯的情报人员。  
（注：第四季里藏有中国魔石地图的那张手稿。）

他成为超人，差不多三年的时间里，他以为莱克斯不知道——到毁掉莱克斯特别喜欢的实验室为止。第二天他去上班，却在语音信箱里找到一份令血液为之冻结的信息。莱克斯没有说任何在旁人听来可以算做证据的话——那方面他很小心——但是克拉克已经懂了。之后，他做得更小心，只以克拉克•肯特的身份追踪莱克斯，要不就带上整个联盟作后援。之后，莱克斯也变得更小心，他把自己的实验室移到海外法规不那么严格的国家，给金融欺诈活动涂上一层又一层保护色。克拉克是这样想的：假如自己不能让莱克斯诚实无欺，至少可以让莱克斯的不诚实变得昂贵，昂贵得足以让他常常为了会计上的理由选择正确的道路。

然而，现在这个——渡假中的莱克斯，像个普通人。昨晚，莱克斯带着纯粹的愉悦听他讲故事；当莱克斯向克拉克讲解古希腊风俗与传说时，也曾露出同样的愉悦。

曾经，告诉自己说他恨莱克斯很容易。现在，他意识到，那样做太容易了，因为莱克斯从不会让人一眼看透。也许，莱克斯有好几年时间没能对别人说希腊历史了。Hope和Mercy是神奇保镖，但克拉克愿意赌她们当听众时不会一样称职。

也许，在大都会里莱克斯是那个比超人更孤独的人。

很久以前，莱克斯曾请求克拉克不要放弃他。那时，克拉克没听的。那时，无论莱克斯说什么，都太迟了。现在，他已看得够多。莱克斯•卢瑟并不是外界最坏的东西，莱昂•卢瑟也不是外界最坏的东西——不过那称呼更适合他。他同样看得够多，知道尽管困难，改变是可能的——也许自己就莱克斯的衣着发表的评论比想象中更加的意有所指。

阳光如此明亮，莱克斯从屋子那里回来时，克拉克几乎全干了。莱克斯带着一块很大的叠起来的可能和克拉克全套行头一样贵的毛巾，毛巾上栖着一只没有商标的深色瓶子（一定是只有超级模特和卢瑟们弄得到的特制品，所以与克拉克行头的比较见上文。）

毛巾大得足以遮掉莱克斯大部分上身不让克拉克看，莱克斯用奇怪的姿势把毛巾紧紧贴在胸前，好象是打算藏在它后面似的。他穿着比克拉克那条还要宽大的泳裤。克拉克能看到他前臂上密密的毛发在阳光下呈现出金色，想知道为什么陨石夺走了莱克斯头上的毛发却放过其余部位。

莱克斯不看他：“我得涂防晒霜。”

“躺下来。”克拉克冲口而出。

“什么？”

“躺下来。我帮你涂。”

莱克斯犹豫。克拉克同样确定不了这是不是好主意。随后，莱克斯把瓶子递给他，动作快得仿佛那是烧红的铁块，接着就转过身去抖开毛巾，把毛巾全摊开铺在阳光下的沙地上。

他像躲避低空扫射那样小心地低下身，用手肘支撑身体望向大海。克拉克跪在莱克斯左侧，轻手轻脚地拿着瓶子，小心得好象里头装了氪石似的。

莱克斯的背部苍白而美好，横亘的肩胛骨宛若皮肤下若隐若现的羽翼。随个年龄增长，他体格变壮，肩膀更宽，腰身细瘦，当他不耐烦地扭动时，肌肉如涟漪般起伏，阻断他身体线条的泳裤是一桩反自然的罪行。

克拉克拔掉瓶盖，在手心里倒上一滩防晒霜。蜂蜜色，琥珀味，贴着皮肤立刻就暖了。

他放下瓶子，贴合双手揉搓，抹开滑溜溜的液体，随后，在失去勇气前将手伸向莱克斯。

手落到莱克斯肩上，他凝神注意自己的呼吸，几乎错过了莱克斯的呼吸。他缓缓地移动，决定要覆过每一寸皮肤，免得漏过一点被莱克斯抱怨。拇指刷过莱克斯后颈，沿一线滑下莱克斯的脊椎。

他的嘴唇干如砂纸。他放一只手不断地在莱克斯背中央慢慢打圈，另一只手抓起瓶子，滑溜溜的手指在棕色玻璃上打滑，他笨拙地对付瓶子，直到它投降又给出一些液体。

上移到肩膀，滑下莱克斯左臂内侧，由肘部稍显粗糙的皮肤直到前臂平滑的那边，他的手覆在莱克斯手上，一秒钟后，他不知所措地起身，简直要失去平衡摔个屁股墩了。随后，他回过神，弯腰继续自己的活儿。他俯过莱克斯的身体好够到另一条手臂。现在，莱克斯呼吸急促，肩膀起起伏伏。克拉克涂完那条手臂，回到莱克斯后背，手指自说自话地向莱克斯腰间的泳裤里滑了几毫米。

再一次停下来倒防晒霜，克拉克下移到莱克斯的双腿，大腿在他的触摸下扭动，膝窝软得像秘密，健跑者的小腿，阿喀琉斯之踵在他指下绷紧。

没必要把防晒霜涂到莱克斯脚心去，真的不用，然而克拉克无疑是受了诱惑。

涂完了。他该抽身起来，他们会跳进水里游泳。

他身下的莱克斯僵着，每一块肌肉都绷紧了。他的耳朵红了——

克拉克还没涂完。莱克斯身上有一个地方没受到遮蔽阳光的保护。

克拉克深深吸了口气，把最后一点防晒霜倒进手心。他以为莱克斯会说什么，鼓励，阻止，什么都好，可莱克斯只是躺在那儿等待他。莱克斯总是等待，等克拉克告诉他重要的事情，这就是他最大的错误。

克拉克把手放在莱克斯脑后。他的手那么大，比起常人显得笨拙而古怪，然而，仅仅这一次，他很高兴自己能包容如此，满盖赤裸肌肤的曲线，像是掌中拥有整个星球——或者是宇宙。莱克斯发抖了，可他抬头迎合克拉克的触摸，允许克拉克寻遍无遮无掩的肌肤上的每一分每一毫：柔韧的耳廓，掩藏在耳垂下旁人看不到的凹陷就在耳廓后，脊椎顶部的隆起宛如一个时代，大声宣告青春终结于此。

他的手指赐福般掠过莱克斯头顶，手指几乎要触到莱克斯的眉骨，他们的姿势使得他看不到莱克斯的眉毛。

克拉克垂下手不再触摸。现在，他得做出决定。他可以一如既往的装聋作哑，他可以跑到海里去，等莱克斯可以跟过去时就会跟过去。那样做让他像个纵火却不救火的，可从前莱克斯就用更难听的话说过他，他们都挨过来了。

或者……

他弯下腰，双手分别放在莱克斯身侧，毛巾上的线圈贴着他滑腻柔软的双手，感觉几乎是粗糙的。莱克斯垂着头，用前臂支起身体，等待时额头几乎要碰到毛巾。

克拉克咬住莱克斯后颈，就咬在颈窝下方，动物叫另一只动物投降时会咬的地方。莱克斯受了电击似地剧烈颤抖，而克拉克的牙齿刮过莱克斯的皮肤，咸咸的，带着一点防晒霜的甜味。克拉克动得那么快，这样，他完全盖住了莱克斯的身体，将两人一起压向毛巾。他能感觉到沙砾在双手和膝盖间流动，沙子朝两边移去好让他安身。

此时，莱克斯急切地抖动，像一个在可怕的突袭中经受濒死阵痛的人那样呼吸。克拉克想要他一丝不挂却不想起身，接着他想起自己能控制自身重力场。他举起贴地的手，漂到刚够让手指钩到莱克斯运动裤的位置，把运动裤拉到莱克斯髋部下面，再拉过膝盖，直到莱克斯接手过去自己踢掉裤子。随后，挡不住这么一大片皮肤发出的紧急呼叫，他重重落在莱克斯身上，胸膛碰到莱克斯因汗水与昂贵的乳液而灼热的后背时，他呻吟着扯开自己讨厌的游泳裤，直到自由的分身紧紧贴住莱克斯，在莱克斯的股缝间厮磨。

有防晒霜，贴着莱克斯磨蹭很容易，自如地抵住他滑动，几乎没有阻力。他抬起手钳住莱克斯的肩膀，张开嘴打着旋亲吻莱克斯的后脑，脖颈，上背。莱克斯展开腿，让克拉克有一个更好的角度贴着他冲刺。

克拉克被这些感觉弄得昏乎乎的，阳光木槌似的在他身上敲个不停，光线明亮得能透过闭起的双眼看到，莱克斯的体热像是身下熔融的黄金。

莱克斯锯齿般的呼吸溶作言辞——“干我。”他说了一遍又一遍。

这是个多么好，好到惊人的计划啊。克拉克咬着牙起身跪下，用力抓起瓶子，瓶子立刻就在他手中四分五裂。幸亏没有碎成小片，凭借最后一丝自制力，他把四片大玻璃放到一旁，让手里的防晒霜滴到莱克斯背上，向下流入股缝。他揉按入口四周，同时左手放在莱克斯腰上不让他动，随后推进手指，深到第一个关节。莱克斯痉挛着，双手捏皱毛巾边缘。可他已被克拉克牢牢控制。很热，克拉克进一步深入，肌肉绷紧抵抗入侵，随后，他加进另一根手指，让它们四下转动，直到莱克斯猛一仰头尖叫出声。

克拉克不想起身，想要继续感受紧贴手指的蠕动与收缩，但是现在他得把自己的分身放进莱克斯体内。没切换到超速度，他尽可能快地抽出手指，用掌中最后的防晒霜给自己上油。用力顶住莱克斯，天堂就在一个挺身之外，这时，他意识到错在哪里。

忘掉从Mothra（莫斯拉，怪兽）手中拯救大都会，他值得为此获得一枚勋章，每一个细胞都尖叫着要向前，他却抽身了。“莱克斯，”他低声说，只有自己的耳朵能听清。“转过来。” 

莱克斯楞住，随后摇了摇头。这使得克拉克相信自己停得对，狂嚣的欲望退去，足以让他等待。“转过来，”他哄着莱克斯又说了一次。“莱克斯，求你。”

“操。”莱克斯咒骂着，声音大得足以让克拉克听到，随后突然用一个野蛮的动作翻过来，期间，他的膝盖重重砸中克拉克大腿外侧，又弄乱了毛巾，结果他们俩半是躺在沙地上。莱克斯双眼紧闭，下唇红肿，咬住的地方几乎要流血了。

克拉克弯下身悄然吻过肿胀的嘴唇，随后拉起莱克斯的腿分开。莱克斯已扭过头去，这样克拉克能看到他的侧脸与脖子上细线般的经络。

他想，自己等这一刻已等待了十五年。也许，这一辈子都在等待。

滑进莱克斯体内仿佛是浴火重生。

莱克斯在他身下挣扎扭动，像是伊甸园中的蛇；莱克斯用力挺身，似乎是他能够消弭两人原子间的间隙，令他们靠得更近。他将双手伸到头上，手指缠住克拉克的腰，那么用力地挤压，以至于当克拉克在一个允许他尽可能得不停地干莱克斯又不会让心脏的爆掉的节奏上稳下来时，真的有听到莱克斯的骨头在抗议。

他们的腹部互相拍击，莱克斯的腿勾过克拉克的上臂，细碎的散沙在那一整片滑腻的皮肤中戳痛他。克拉克知道自己的双臂一定是正在把莱克斯碾进痛苦，可莱克斯始终没有抗议，而坦白地说克拉克无法留心。

他甚至都觉得自己咬住莱克斯脖子的方式不一定是他想要的，并非当下。他将喘息呼入莱克斯肌肤间，感到自己的呼吸弹回到脸上，如此之近，因而更热，更潮湿。莱克斯正发出迷乱破碎的声音。克拉克空出一只手向下探去，将莱克斯的分身握在手中抚摩，它膨胀变硬，柔软的皮肤与皮肤下坚硬的血肉形成了让人难以置形的对比。拇指滑过湿淋淋的前端，他希望有某种方法使他能在干莱克斯的同时被莱克斯吮吸。

他向上瞥了一眼，看到莱克斯已空出一只手捂住面孔，像戴着面具。

“我闭着眼睛。”克拉克言行一致。也许莱克斯不想知道克拉克能看出自己需要什么——可是，假如莱克斯不说出自己想要什么，克拉克只能猜测。

闭着眼睛，克拉克在其他感官中沉得更深。周身的莱克斯像是引力巨大的黑洞，他吃力的呼吸声在克拉克敏感的耳中宛如惊雷。擦过两人身体的每一粒沙子都像是闪耀的流星，克拉克的嘴贴着莱克斯的脖子，尝到咸味和皮革气息，向上移去吻过下巴与面颊柔软的曲线。红色与金色的世界，光，热，莱克斯，如此如此长久之后的莱克斯，一直一直的莱克斯。

即将射精时，他猛然睁开眼睛，正对上莱克斯的凝视，蓝色的，大理石般的，宽广如同海洋。

克拉克让余韵一波波漫过身体，像是一瞬间被整天份的阳光击中。感觉依然敏锐，他仍能留在莱克斯体内——可莱克斯还硬着。他挪下莱克斯的身体，膝盖重重敲在沙地上，他弯腰舔舐Lec的分身，手指依然缠绕在根部。 再没被克拉克的身体压着，莱克斯用力挺身，克拉克能接受多少，就进到多深。克拉克抚摸莱克斯的丸袋，感到莱克斯的双手揪住了自己的头发，他玩弄着丸袋处红色的毛发——莱克斯的又一个秘密。

最后一次激烈冲刺，莱克斯射精了， 嘴里涌起海洋的咸味。克拉克继续吮吸、舔舐直到莱克斯发出痛苦的一声将他推开。不过，克拉克并没有完全放手；他移动着，用自己的舌头在莱克斯肚子上画画，在莱克斯的髋部冒险，先是上到肚脐，然后又一次下到大腿间。莱克斯尝起来像云朵，同时，这样做也能让他们有事情好忙，无须谈话。

他一路向上到莱克斯的胸膛，停下来膜拜颈窝，在肩膀上种草莓。这时候，克拉克差不多已经准备好下一轮。莱克斯在轻轻拍打他，好象他是只大猫咪似的。

克拉克想，这是前所未有的最棒的假期。

最后，他吻了莱克斯，甜美而湿润，接吻时看着对方不礼貌，他闭着眼。阳光投在他背上，全程中一直让他发热。脚趾抠到的地方，沙子温暖而干燥，细碎得像洒落一地的砂糖。

莱克斯任由自己再次被他翻过去，莱克斯动了动，靠双手和膝盖支撑身体。这是个好姿势，允许克拉克在尽可能得深入时感受莱克斯大腿上修长的线条和屁股让人吃惊的弧度。现在，他们中间的沙子更多了——克拉克想，下次最好是在浴室里——每当克拉克探手向下揉按莱克斯的背部，将沙子擦上他满是乳液的滑腻皮肤时，莱克斯都会呻吟。

这次，克拉克持续的时间更长，长得他忘记了其余的一切，只是在莱克斯体内进出，莱克斯蜂鸟似地在他身下颤抖。这就像是飞进日冕、经受射线冲击、被吸入其中。

最后，他仰面瘫在沙地上，飘飘欲仙地滑入梦乡。

\------------------

分身上的嘴弄醒了他——莱克斯的嘴，做这事和演讲时一样缺德——手紧紧握成拳头。沙子熔作玻璃似的钟乳贴在掌心。天空深处的太阳沉向又一次彩虹般的暮色。 

注意到克拉克完全清醒过来，莱克斯起身，弄得克拉克呜咽起来。“太阳崇拜你。”莱克斯上下看看克拉克赤裸的身体：“而且，上帝啊，谁不会呢？”最后那句说得很轻，几乎是说给自己听的。

接着，莱克斯的嘴又一次套住他，这次更用力，几乎是用咬的。沾满沙砾的粗糙手指移到他的大腿上，移到丸袋后的皮肤上，移到倾斜的髋骨上，学习他，熟记他。

克拉克没作尝试要压抑。他大吼——好吧，可能还痛叫了——射精时，莱克斯紧紧抓着他，似乎永远都不会放他走。

“我想干你。”克拉克的眼睛再次聚焦时，莱克斯说道。他正斜身俯过克拉克的身体，影子在另一侧与克拉克的影子融为一体。  
克拉克点点头。

“可是这片沙地会弄死我——去里面。”

“莱克斯，这里就有一整片大海。”

莱克斯叹口气坐了回去。“好吧，不过——”

克拉克不等他谈条件,打个滚站起来——是的，身上的沙子多了一点，裹得他像只可以上锅煎炸的鸡——向莱克斯伸出手。莱克斯优雅地起身，只犹豫了一下下，就让他带着自己走向波浪。

克拉克开心地大叫着松开他跑进水里，刚到大腿深的地方，就正面朝下扑进去溅起大片水花。大海欢迎他，大海冲走了沙砾，大海用自己舒适的怀包容他。他翻身仰面向上，看到莱克斯静静地站在齐胸深的水里——克拉克花了一小会儿感激清如蓝色玻璃的海水。“来吧，”他笑着说。“渡假，记得吗？开心。”

克拉克显然是没办法把句子有条理地摆到一起，莱克斯挑起眉毛看着他，不过接着就耸耸肩，一个猛子扎进水里，冒头的时候湿得和克拉克一样。他摇了摇头弄干净眼睛——结果只是被克拉克刚刚搞出的水波打得透湿。

莱克斯气急败坏地朝克拉克冲过去，一路上却被水波稍稍扯了后腿，水波擒住他，把他的头按下水面，克拉克咧开嘴笑着推波助澜。

他们在水里玩了一会儿，如海豚一般沉默无言。莱克斯放松得足以漂一会儿，可他更倾向于潜下去看海床上的珊瑚和有机物残骸，他屏住呼吸直到不得不匆忙浮上水面。克拉克大部分是在看他，看游过水中的美好身姿被强健手臂搅起的波浪推向前。克拉克悬浮在水面下好几尺的地方，抬头看穿过松绿色滤镜的阳光，莱克斯正仰面浮在水上，他藏到莱克斯的影子下，直到莱克斯担心地四下张望。随后他站起身抓住莱克斯的腰，莱克斯挣扎着吐出字面意义上的咸涩咒骂。

“够了。”冷静下来后，他说：“进去，现在。我不能在干你的同时游泳。”

“你不必同时来。”克拉克指出。

莱克斯摇头。海水令他的棱角闪闪发光。 “等会再搞情调. 我想专心在你身上。”

克拉克不得不承认莱克斯很有说服力。

回到屋里，他们无视一路带进去的沙子冲进淋浴间。淋浴房很大——即使在与世隔绝中莱克斯也有追求奢华的欲望的证据。克拉克把莱克斯推到白磁砖上，狂暴地吻他。莱克斯摸索着寻求控制权，最初的努力只是弄出了冷水，就这样克拉克都没松劲，而且他肯定莱克斯再摸几次就能把水调暖。他能感觉到新鲜水流密度不同，他们吻了又吻，水流不断将沙子从他们身上冲走，克拉克双手扶住莱克斯的头，拇指循着莱克斯下巴上的线条。

莱克斯第一次推入他体内，克拉克几乎要在墙上打出一个洞。头闪得太猛，打碎了几片磁砖，不过他觉得莱克斯可能不会注意到。

事后，他在腰上围条毛巾，走到屋后的木制平台上，站在受光最多的那一边。心想，离日落还有一个小时。

他该带本书来，可刚一坐到有垫躺椅上就舒服得不想动了。美景足以让人沉醉。

平台的木制地板上响起脚步声：“想要个伴吗？我带了食物来。”

克拉克微笑：“这样的话，来吧。”

莱克斯已穿上短裤和长袖衬衫，克拉克不怎么吃惊。裸体或穿着五千块的西装，莱克斯看起来是全然的自在，穿休闲装的他比较有问题，穿运动裤和T衫的他简直就是出悲剧——哪怕是名牌T衫。莱克斯拿着一只大大的蓝白条的陶碗。

莱克斯分开腿坐到他膝盖上时，克拉克有点呆掉了，不过他对“经验”持开放的态度。碗里装满水果：芒果，菠萝，覆盆子，蓝莓。莱克斯单手端碗，从中拿起一块芒果送到克拉克唇边。

有点像沙司，甜甜的带着点柠檬味。克拉克吮吸莱克斯的手指，之后，莱克斯抽回手指。

“克拉克，你知道‘水果沙拉’的法语是怎么说的吗？”莱克斯喂给他更多水果。

他轻轻摇头。仅仅这一次，他乐于扮演莱克斯所期待的角色——那个大眼睛的聆听者——仿佛是再次回到了大宅。

“‘macedoine。’因为马其顿民族是那么个民族大杂烩，不是熔炉而是混成一堆，每个民族都有自己的传统与骄傲。最好的情况是和谐而不雷同；最坏的，骚乱。”

美味，不同的味道彼此调和。克拉克抬头看着莱克斯，一滴山莓汁滴到他胸口上。

莱克斯没装出抱歉的样子，只是弯下腰伸出舌头舔过粘稠的斑点，随后把山莓喂给克拉克，再伸手去拿另一只。

“亚历山大确实把很多亚洲水果引入马其顿。桃子，开心果，芒果——尽管芒果一直没能成活，还有一种后来变成柠檬的柑橘类果实。”更多果汁细雨般撒在他胸口，小小的水珠汇到一起，渐渐蔓延，莱克斯热乎乎的嘴在他身上游走，时不时停下来用牙齿刮擦皮肤。克拉克略微拱起身，隔着令他们分离的布料，把自己渐渐硬起来的分身送过去与莱克斯的股沟接触。 

这时，莱克斯用上了一整把水果，让果汁流到他的腰间。克拉克的嘴和下巴被甜腻弄湿。莱克斯的手从他唇边抽走，不经意间，他握住那只手，搜寻着莱克斯的味道，这很快就让他着迷。莱克斯的嘴按某种字体移过克拉克的胸膛，最后，克拉克发现那是他氪莱普特人的“S”，灼烧的触感比从前结疤的组织更强烈。

莱克斯把空碗丢在平台一边，这时，克拉克的毛巾已经被抽走，揉成团丢到一边，无人在意，而莱克斯衬衫扣子全开，他们贴着彼此厮磨，皮肤黏腻而放松。“你在意这条短裤吗？”克拉克问，在自己听来，声音不同以往的厚重，最后，他决定不等答案。克拉克扯破织物时，莱克斯发出哽咽的声响，随后他坚硬而灼热地顶着克拉克。

莱克斯活动髋部，丝一般的皮肤好过世上任何东西，他将沾染水果的手放到他们当中抓住克拉克的分身，贴着克拉克的腹部上下套弄分身。他下令道：“克拉克，你想要什么？告诉我。”

克拉克不得不咬住牙齿深深吸气才能答出来。莱克斯不耐烦地继续问：“告诉我，我该对你做什么？”

他设法出声：“什么都行。”

“什么都行？像这样？”莱克斯动得更快，握得更紧，与此同时，克拉克的两只手捏碎了躺椅两边的扶手。克拉克有好多年没在性爱中失控了。当然，他也没什么机会。

莱克斯一秒都没停：“你喜欢这个？”克拉克设法控制住自己，没丢给莱克斯一个“你他妈的是认真的？”眼神，莱克斯咧开嘴笑起来。

“要不，也许——”莱克斯起身，然后吻住克拉克，吻得像是即将离开踏上一次危险的旅程。他移到克拉克的分身才停住，随后迅速滑了下去，快得让克拉克的喉咙被一声尖叫划破。又热又紧，他妈的，上帝啊，他早就准备好了，他曾做过计划。除了躺在这里，克拉克什么都不能做，什么都无法压抑，他的双手在空洞的空气中痉挛。

“耶，”莱克斯嘟哝着，强壮的大腿带动他上下，肌肉贴着克拉克的髋部伸展收缩。莱克斯向后仰身用力摆动，双手撑在身后，支在克拉克张开的腿上，像使用某种着实昂贵的性玩具那样使用克拉克。阳光令他闪闪发光——树林与蓝色天空构成的幕布中，一团苍白的火焰。克拉克试图触摸莱克斯的分身，手却被莱克斯拍开，于是他只能看着莱克斯抚弄自己，而后喷在克拉克的肚子和胸膛上，像地震那样紧紧掐着他。莱克斯重重倒向前，允许克拉克定下新节奏——又慢又重，大力深入——直到他再次进入新星期。（注：原文为“until he went nova again”nova是说恒星在某个阶段忽然亮度暴增的现象，这里应该是又一次高潮的意思。）

现在，他真的很累。手臂垂在两边，指关节刚好碰到地板。莱克斯依然趴在他身上。

他睡着了。

后来，有了更多次。更多的性，更多的食物，更多的睡眠和更多的阳光。尽管短时期内没有后面三样也行，但他在渡假，他觉得自己有权享受所有四样。过了一阵子，莱克斯有点伤痛，他看得出来。尽管莱克斯愈合得很快，在他想要的时候，莱克斯只会感觉到痛，因此，他尽力让他们现在的行为更加多样化。他们没谈过这个——除了脏话和涉及到性爱本身的指示外，他们根本没谈过现在正在做的事情——可克拉克认为莱克斯知道并且感激自己的做法。

休息一下，对莱克斯谈谈离开小镇那么多年后曾去过的地方以及曾遇到过的事情。这样作似乎挺难，事实上却不难。对于日本，莱克斯的看法与克拉克的非常不同，克拉克只在海啸或者类似的灾难里去过那儿。莱克斯比克拉克所想的更喜欢俄国，可莱克斯解释说相比大部分西方国家来，边陲地带的资本主义令他感到更自在。 克拉克告诉莱克斯自己在堡垒里继承了遗产后穿越亚洲旅行的事情，还有自己最终是如何被新闻工作吸引：通过告诉人们他们有共同兴趣，将他们带到一起。

他们预定要离去的前夜，谈话沉默无声。有好几次，克拉克开口要说话，他想要莱克斯留下来，想要大都会的莱克斯成为这里这个岛上的他，可他无法让自己说出这些话。他不想听到拒绝，随之而来的必然是奚落。 有好几次，莱克斯开口要说什么，那些话可能就是被克拉克咽下肚去的倒影——一起统治世界的邀请或是一份要求谅解的辩护——当莱克斯依然是莱克斯时，永远达不成的谅解。

到头来，他们在日落前上床，在克拉克的房间内彼此触摸与亲吻，夜晚过半，克拉克坠入梦乡，莱克斯还醒着，当他翻向自己那边时沉默无语。他的眼睛睁着，似乎自己才是有X视线的人，能够在黑暗中看清克拉克。

早晨他们也没多说什么。莱克斯甚至没费事打包他带在身边的那一点点东西。克拉克设想等他们离开后莱克斯的人会过来打扫这地方。克拉克这边，他重新打了包，放进第四天穿过的上衣。莱克斯不会舍不得给他，他想留一份纪念。

克拉克为两人做了煎蛋卷当早餐，然后洗了碟子。莱克斯在柜台那里看着他，一直等到克拉克把最后一只盆子放进架子。克拉克停了下来，不想转过身后看到莱克斯的脸。他碰了碰放在柜台上的大口瓶里的家什。

“克拉克——”莱克斯说。他的声音听起来似乎是在磨碎机里搓出来的——不管原先是什么，都变成了一堆碎屑。克拉克醒悟到自己的犹豫不是体贴——只是强迫莱克斯充当那个提醒他们假期已经过完的人。

“耶，”他说。他们走到外面，克拉克的包正放在那里。太阳已经升起，暖洋洋的空气完美无缺。 

他动了动，把莱克斯抱在怀里。“你可以来这里。”在克拉克找到起飞的时机前，莱克斯匆忙说：“无论什么时候，你——你需要休息。我不会——”他停了下来，等克拉克鼓足勇气看下看一眼时，他的眼睛已紧紧闭起，划过前额的条条皱纹让他看起来老了十岁。

克拉克抱紧他，起飞。

 

“这是落日，Smallville，明天也一样。不过，等我们追完这个故事，明天的Scoville议员就不一样了，所以，走吧。” 

（注：Smallville是露易丝对克拉克的昵称。）

克拉克转身看着露易丝，挤出个微笑。最近几天他越来越心不在焉，为此露易丝已经盯了他好几天。她说过假期以后他看起来前所未有的好，可她开始认为他把魂丢在渡假的地方了——之后，她就问到底是哪儿。他创作出一个精细又乏味的故事后她才罢手。

“抱歉，露易丝。”他跟着她出去，她干了老大一票，使得他得集中全部注意力才能保证没人能杀掉她。

莱克斯——相对来说莱克斯没有动作，他想要认为这是源自让他眺望窗外的同一种伤感。然而“相信”是危险的。太危险。这么多年来，在莱克斯身上冒过的险从来就不安全。 

耶，安全，一个小小的声音在他脑袋里说道。听起来惊人得像Chole和露易丝的混合体。那么安全，在某人注意到之前，让自己工作到半死不活——那个“某人”，并不是任何人。

他花了一个月来作决定。他干联盟里自己份内的那份活儿；他写了四个封面故事，与露易丝合作了一篇周刊专题；他每个周末回家看父母，帮助打理农场。

莱克斯回到黑漆漆的阁楼，一进门就僵住了，他感觉到某种未知的存在。

“是我。”在莱克斯叫来骑兵队前，克拉克匆忙说。

莱克斯开灯，手依然插在口袋里，停在紧急呼叫按钮上。

“超人——”

克拉克向前走了一步：“莱克斯。”

莱克斯从没能如自己希望的那样控制表情。克拉克能看到他的迟疑，他的脆弱，他的渴望——这一切让他变得更难应对，为了保护自己，他很有可能猛烈地抨击克拉克。然而，比起沉着冷漠的自我控制来，这是个好消息。

“我一直在想——在岛上，我们一起很好。”

莱克斯小心地放下公文包，经过克拉克身边朝大厅走去，一路上脱去了上衣，解开袖扣。“克拉克，它在半个世界之外。”

克拉克跟着他朝卧室走。

“用不着去那里。”

莱克斯发出一声小小的嘲讽，他打开卧室房门，按亮电灯——呆住了。

克拉克已经想过，如果这不起作用，再给莱克斯一条看不起自己的理由也没什么，所以他做得彻底。他把房里所有的小垫子都挪了出去，还移走了大量家具。把足够在上面走路不用踩到地板的沙子弄进顶楼——他花了一会儿工夫才做到——中途开门还引起了一次小型塌方。在人造灯光下，闪闪发光的沙子死白死白，比沙滩上的刺眼。

“那是——那是一棵棕榈树？”莱克斯问，随后又静了下来，好象是呆在天主教堂里似的。

克拉克咽了一口，走过去，刚刚好站到莱克斯肩膀后方。“只是一棵小树。”

“你——怎么——克拉克。”他转过身，紧紧抓住克拉克，抓得那么猛，一个不会飞的人会被扑到失去平衡。长吻，吻得像是他们刚经历过漫长的战争再次相逢。克拉克飞起来将他们带到床上，重重跌进沙子里——仿佛是做梦都梦不来的景象。

“莱克斯，和我一起走。”他贴着莱克斯的面颊说道，他们倒在柔软的紫色床罩上。“过一个永恒的假期。”

莱克斯紧紧抓着他打滚，直到自己占据上方，他的膝盖顶着克拉克的髋部，他肿胀的嘴泛着微光，他大大的眼睛像是某颗遥远行星的卫星。他说：“克拉克。”就像是喜欢莱克斯的雄辩，克拉克再也不能期望比莱克斯说不出话更好的结果。他的名字意味着“是的”以及“永远”以及“此时你属于我。”——就像此时莱克斯属于他。

“你给我带来一座岛屿。”莱克斯惊叹。

“给拥有一切的男人。”他微笑着仰头看莱克斯，莱克斯总是清楚每个人的需要——除了自己之外。

“不，”莱克斯俯下身又一次亲吻克拉克：“直到现在。”

也许，他到底还是从莱克斯那里学到了一些超级浪漫的表示。

\---End----


End file.
